warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Night
Nora Night is a mysterious character who acts as the voice of the pirate radio station Nightwave. Her broadcasts can be heard at random on the Orbiter's Radio Scanner. Quotes Radio Scanner * "A voice in the night, a half-remembered dream, rising to the surface of your consciousness, from backbrain to forebrain, a sound to a vision, pullin' up and... knockity-knock. Hello, Dreamers. Let's get to know one another." :: * "To all of you driftin' out there in the black, mark the frequency. The time has come to act together. To open our eyes and gaze with utmost clarity past the present and into a future we create. Shoulder-to-shoulder. Mark the frequency." :: * "An echo. From long ago: 'For ten years I have been polishing this sword. Its frosty edge has never been put to the test. Now, I am holding it and showing it to you, sir: Is there anyone suffering from injustice?' Keep livin', Dreamers." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. You hearin' me? I know you are. No need to say anythin'. A hand in yours, a voice for the speechless, a bedtime story for the sleepless. The name's Nora Night, and I got somethin' to say, sweet things. Nightwave is coming." :: * "It can be tough as a kid. All sorts of people have it over you. People will kill you inside, kill you and forget your name. You grow up. They grow old. You remember. They don't. They just keep doing what they've always done. Only to someone else. Then, one day, they call you friend. And you wait. And you wait. You wait 'til they can't trust you any more than they do. And then you ask them if they enjoyed their dinner. And, looking into their panicked eyes as they gasp their last, you tell them your name. And you nod. 'Yeah', your eyes say to theirs. 'That was me'. And then you leave. And the System is a better place. Be smart, Dreamers." :: * "In a world like this, it can be hard to have hope, when the man owns the system and the system serves to save the man, from us. But I'm here, Dreamers. To help you pierce that false fog. We'll chase it away with acts of beauty and - succeed or fail - face the foe, eyes open. As someone once said: If nothing saves us from death, may love at least save us from life." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. The Devil is home and the shades are up. That's right... it's just you and me, passin' each other slow and with a nod sayin' all that needs sayin'. I'm Nora Night, sayin'... you live with wolves you better act like one." :: * "Acts of defiance, acts of generosity, acts of sacrifice... this is how we turn this system 'round. I'll take you there, Dreamers. I'll bring you back." :: * "Nora here. The Red King is at the dance. But listen... as you drift between the stars Nora wants you to know you ain't alone. Mm-mm. We're all of us a kinda family out here, ain't we? All of us. The multitudes. Driftin' and listenin'. But you need to remember: It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be. It never. Troubles. The Wolf." :: Nightwave: Series 1 Trailer * "Hey there, Dreamers. You hearing me? Looks like things are kicking off. Mark the frequency. The time has come to act together. Acts of defiance. Acts of generosity. Acts of sacrifice. This is how we turn the system round. Nora sleeps better knowing her dreamers are out there working to lift us up." :: Introduction to The Wolf of Saturn Six * "It's a bad moon, Dreamers. Can you feel it? Hm. From my perch, at Nightwave, I listen at the windows of the wealthy and well-to-do. Ever heard of Saturn Six? News to me too. Turns out the Grineer have a Max-Pen floating some six leagues deep in the gas. No one knew about it... 'cause no one ever busted out. Until now, right? Some Grineer meathead they started calling 'The Wolf'. On account of him taking up howlin' at night. Decrypts say he was a model prisoner, doing the time. Fabbin' bombs with the rest of his con brothers. Apple of the Warden's eye even. But something cracked, and now he's out there on the loose...the so called Wolf of Saturn Six." :: * "Greed. Brutality. Opression. True stories, all, and the System is full of them. Dreamers? You listening? The System needs you performing your good deeds for the day. Nora needs it. Needs you to act. To change things. Hear the news, Dreamers. Hear it, or be it. Your call. Because in Nora's System, no good act goes unrewarded. This is Nora Night. You're listening to Nightwave." :: Notes *Her dialogue can trigger after completing a mission, leaving a player hub, or turning the Radio Scanner off and on again whilst in the Orbiter. *Unlike normal radio scanner transmissions, Nora Night's broadcasts have subtitles (when enabled). *Nora was first introduced ingame in on PC, on Xbox One and PS4, and on Nintendo Switch. **All platforms were able to hear her messages on February 15, 2019, despite being on different builds of the game. Trivia *''"If nothing saves us from death, ..."'' is a quote by the Chilean poet Pablo Neruda. *''"For ten years I have been polishing this sword. ..."'' is a quote by the Chinese poet Jia Dao. *''"It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be."'' is an attribution by English philosopher Francis Bacon to the Italian poet Virgil (the actual quote of him being "we care as much/little as the wolf heeds the number of the flock sheep."). *''"You live with wolves you better act like one."'' is a paraphrasing of an old Russian proverb ("If you live among wolves you must act like a wolf.") commonly misattributed to Soviet politician Nikita Khrushchev. *''"The Red King is at the dance,"'' while possibly an allusion to Hunhow, it's also a reference to Stephen King's "The Dark Tower" saga, in which the main antagonist, The Crimson King, is pulling the strings from the shadows, in order to destroy all the universes connected to the Tower. One of the ways he does this is by a group of mounted robots known as Grey Wolves. *As confirmed on Devstream #124, Nora Night's character was inspired by D.J. (Lynne Thigpen) from the cult-classic crime film The Warriors (1979).Devstream #124 9:42 *Nora Night is voiced by Sheryl Dee. Media WARFRAME - Who is Nora Night? All of "Nora Night"s strange transmissions SPOILERS References Category:Update 24 Category:Characters Category:Speculation